1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buried semiconductor laser oscillated in a stable transverse mode.
2. Related Background Art
The buried semiconductor laser is used as a light source in optical fiber communications, etc. It has been considered that in the buried semiconductor laser the width of an active layer should be preferably about 1 to 2 .mu.m in order to obtain the fundamental transverse mode, as described in Ryoichi ITO et al., "SEMICONDUCTOR LASER: Fundamentals and Applications," 91-123, 1989, Baifukan.